icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Edwards (sportscaster)
Jack Edwards (born March 24, 1957) is currently the play-by-play announcer for the Boston Bruins on NESN. He occasionally does play-by-play for NHL on Versus coverage. Biography Broadcasting career Early career Edwards started as a play-by-play announcer for the UNH hockey team. He then moved on to play-by-play and sports anchor positions at WGIR radio and WMUR-TV in Manchester, New Hampshire. During the early 1980s he worked as a talk radio host for WRKO in Boston, and as a weekend anchor at WJAR-TV in Providence. He then moved to sports anchor and reporter positions at WCVB-TV and WHDH-TV in Boston. He also served as a reporter for ABC’s Wide World of Sports and was an announcer for alpine skiing for ABC's coverage of the 1988 Winter Olympics and CBS's 1991 Olympic Winterfest coverage. ESPN He spent 12 years at ESPN, from 1991 to 2003. While with ESPN, he was also seen calling Little League baseball and sumo wrestling. Edwards worked as an NHL play-by-play announcer for ESPN from 1999 to 2003, and was the primary play-by-play announcer for HDNet’s NHL broadcasts during the 2003–04 season. Soccer OOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF From 2000 to 2002, Edwards was the lead play-by-play announcer for MLS Soccer Saturday, ESPN2's weekly telecast of Major League Soccer, as well as the announcer for telecasts of the United States men's national soccer team on ESPN and ABC. In 2002, Edwards was the main play-by-play announcer for ESPN's coverage of the 2002 FIFA World Cup. He is known for a memorable call made during the United States' run to the quarterfinals; after the United States upset Portugal, 3–2, Edwards yelled, "Mine eyes have seen the glory!", quoting from Battle Hymn of the Republic. He also was the play-by-play announcer for the Chicago Fire in 2003. Edwards yelled " The goal area is 196 square feet," as Celtic defeats Sporting at Fenway Park. NESN In 2005, Edwards began worked for NESN as a play-by-play announcer for the Boston Bruins, working road games in place of Dale Arnold. On July 6, 2007, he was named the Bruins play-by-play announcer for home and road games. Edwards is a particularly flamboyant and outspoken announcer, and has developed an ever-expanding repertoire of catch-phrases such as "TABOGGANING" "Sticks a fork in it", "sends it down the river", "fungoes the puck", "I think I heard post", "sets up in Gretzky's office"(a forward directly behind the opposing team's goal net), "Bonerrific play by Chara!" "(random player) dangles along the (blueline/sidewall)", "SAVE BY THOMAS!", "The Bruins have just given the Canadiens the proverbial dutch oven!", "D to D", "Wing to Wing", "Penalty Bench", "shot from (arbitrary distance from net)", "Off glass", "Forearm Shiver" and "This building is VIBRATING". Recently, ACR, an internet poster from http://bostondiehards.com put together an unofficial version of the BINGO game, consisting of squares filled with "Edwardisms", that fans can play at home as Edwards broadcasts.http://hubhockey.com/forum/index.php?topic=1059.0 During the March 29, 2009 game between the Bruins and the Philadelphia Flyers, Edwards cackled maniacally after Flyers defenseman Randy Jones, the Flyers player who seriously injured popular Bruins forward Patrice Bergeron in the 2007-08 NHL season, was shoved into the boards by Milan Lucic.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJXs5AaWIbYhttp://sweb.uky.edu/~giel222/jack/ College Sports Television He also appeared on College Sports Television in the interim of him leaving ESPN and coming to Versus. Versus As of 2006, Edwards is on Versus, calling play-by-play of National Hockey League games, and occasionally hosting The NHL on Versus Post Game Report. Personal Edwards was a soccer player in college at the University of New Hampshire. Edwards also attended Oyster River High School in Durham, New Hampshire. Jack and his wife, Lisa, own Fountainhead Production, a full-fledged HD production company in Simsbury, Connecticut. References Category:National Hockey League broadcaster